Feverish Desire
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: Ohtori, Chotaro and Shishido, Ryo have feelings for each other, but niether of the pair realize it until Chotaro falls ill. They aren't sure how to react. Pairings: Silver Pair, Adorable Pair, Dirty Pair. Katsu no wa Hyoutei!
1. Fevered Dreams

Author's note: I did an oopsie! I uploaded the whole story as one chapter instead of two chapters ^^ ahaha… So yeah. I reread this chapter, and I started blushing and I was all like "Why am I blushing?! I WROTE IT!" XD Anyhow, hope you like.

Feverish Desire

Chapter 1: Fevered Dreams

The halls of Hyotei Gakuen were almost empty. The white light of the clouds shone down from the high windows. The rain fell with heavy thuds against the tin roof and glass windows. A few students could be seen stowing something in their lockers, or else jogging to class. Two boys, however, didn't seem to be in any particular hurry. The taller, yet younger of the two spoke up first.

"Ano Shishido-San…"

The light that glided from the windows shone on his silver hair.

"Yeah?"

The shorter boy barked back. His voice was obnoxious and harsh. The hair on his head was choppy and brown. He seemed to scowl, though he was not particularly angry at anything. The younger boy flinched and looked away, going pink.

"Chotaro, if you are going to say something say it. We don't have all day."

Ohtori, Chotaro blinked a pair of largish copper eyes and glanced over.

"It's nothing. I was just going to say that maybe tennis practice will be canceled because of the rain…"

Shishido shrugged.

"Shishido-San…"

"For God's sakes what?!"

Shishido snapped at his kouhai. He glanced up, realizing that Chotaro was not there.

"Chotaro?"

He looked back. The younger boy was leaning against a row of lockers.

"Chotaro, hurry up. We have to get to class."

Chotaro did not budge.

"I'm sorry… It's just; I don't feel very well…"

Shishido made his way over to his doubles partner and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well you shouldn't. Your freaking 1000 degrees or something. I'll walk you to the nurse."

He tried to grab Chotaro by the arm, but Chotaro slid down the lockers. Shishido squatted down and caught him as he slumped sideways.

"Dude, pull yourself together! You are seriously starting to scare me!"

Chotaro said nothing. Shishido could feel the heat coming off of him. It was powerful and… He could not describe what came next… Intoxicating? Whatever Chotaro had caught was probably contagious, his face was so warm. Guys didn't tend to hold other guys the way he was holding his lower classman. Whatever, it didn't matter now. He was sick and he was too heavy for Shishido to move. He was simply dead weight.

"Yo, talk to me!"

"Shishido-San"

His heart jumped into his throat. That voice was so soft. It was, if possible, painfully beautiful.

Chotaro's head spun. He felt hot, ill, and he was so tired. Yet there was gentleness in the warmth coming from his doubles partner. Knowing it was Shishido made feel safer. He felt that everything was going to be alright. He felt himself slip out of consciousness.

A freshman girl snuck past the two boys, without noticing them.

"Yo!"

She jumped.

"Yeah you with the hair!"

She was alarmed. Her young eyes bulged at the sight of the two. Shishido was not very popular with the freshmen. Most of them were frightened of him and only put up with him because they adored Ohtori-Senpai. Chotaro and Shishido were always together outside of class. The sight of Ohtori-Senpai flushed and sick scared the living daylights out of her.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! Get the nurse!"

She squeaked and ran off.

He shuddered. It was too intense. The body pressing up against him, the lips against his, the warm, soft, wet something invading his mouth. He did not know how much more he could take of this. It was too good. A pair of hands slid down his back and up his stomach. He was so hot. He could not breathe. Relief came when the… Someone… broke away and began to nibble at his neck and down to his collar bone. He gave a shuddering, moaning sigh.

"Shishido-San…"

Ohtori, Chotaro's copper eyes flew open and he gasped. What, in the name of God, was that?! He gave a little start when he saw the nurse, inches away from him.

"It's just me Ohtori-Kun."

She was an older woman with graying hair and laugh lines. She had kind eyes. They were the kind of eyes that nurses should have.

"He just has a fever. It is pretty high. How long have you felt ill?"

Chotaro was suddenly aware of another person's stare. He blushed, even though it did not show through the pink flush.

"Um… All day…"

"What?!"

The silver haired second year flinched. That bark could not belong to anyone else.

"Neh Shishido-San…"

Chotaro could not look at him.

"I did not want to worry anyone… People always fuss… I just didn't want any trouble…"

"Well you have trouble. You should tell people when you're sick!"

Chotaro finally met his Senpai's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Quickly, he averted his gaze once more.

"Sorry… I caused trouble…"

His voice was very soft. He was scared. What was happening? Maybe it was the fever.

Shishido sighed. Chotaro made it very difficult for Shishido to stay angry at him. He was just so… Shishido was not sure what he was. Whatever it was, it made him go all mushy and he usually forgot what he had been angry about. Shishido did not think he could play doubles with anyone else. He would yell at them and drive them away. Chotaro was different. He just couldn't yell at him. Even if he raised his voice, his kouhai's feelings would be hurt and he would sulk quietly until Shishido apologized. This trait was infuriating, but it made him special. Shishido laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We called your mom. She's coming to take you home."

Shishido could tell Chotaro was pouting.

"My mom has enough on her mind without having to pick me up…"

"Chotaro, you need to put yourself first sometimes. Seriously, you're killing yourself for everybody else's sake!"

A soft smile crossed the silver haired boy's pink face.

"You are exaggerating Shishido-San…"

Chotaro's mother arrived and picked him up a half an hour later.

Shivers ran down his spine. That sensation had returned. That euphoria of intimacy. He was on his back, being held down, but not forcibly. One, warm hand held his wrists behind his head. It was gentle with him. He was very hot and sweat poured from his skin. The familiar wet warmth pushed through his lips. He shuddered, giving a little moan. The person on top of him was warm. A hand was in his hair, making goose bumps rise up his neck. He could get any air into his searing lungs. They begged for oxygen, but he denied them. This was better than breathing. He moaned, loudly this time.

"Mmh! Senpai!"

Chotaro was, once again, face to face with someone upon awakening. He flushed, though it was hard to tell from the color the fever had produced.

"Neh Shishido-San…"

He blinked wearily.

"Why are you here? Isn't tennis practice going on right now?"

Shishido snorted. Chotaro thought he was a little too close.

"You really are sick. Practice was canceled because of the rain. You even said you thought it would. Remember?"

Chotaro propped himself up against the bed post. His Senpai was seated in his desk chair, leaning forward. His blue cap covering his choppy new hair cut. Chotaro thought Shishido was too sensitive about his hair. Ever since he cut it, he had been self conscious about it. Chotaro didn't care what his hair looked like, just as long as he stayed who he was. He had loved Shishido's long hair, but it didn't matter that he had chopped it all off. He was still Shishido. Chotaro closed his eyes. Everything was confusing. His mind was a blur and his heart was racing. Why was it doing that? Did fevers normally cause that?

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

Shishido reached over and patted him on the arm. Goose bumps rose at the touch.

"I should probably let you get back to sleep."

Shishido knew how Chotaro was about people being in the room when he was sleeping.

"No…"

"Sorry?"

Chotaro was blushing again. It wasn't the color of his face that suggested it, but his expression and the shift of his eyes.

"I mean… That is… You don't h-have to…"

Shishido was sincerely alarmed at this.

"But I thought you couldn't sleep when other people are around."

Chotaro couldn't look at him.

"I can't… Well… What I mean is…"

He took a deep breath in and let it back out heavily.

"You're different…"

It was Shishido's turn to flush.

"Just stay until I fall asleep again… Please?"

Shishido sighed, averting his gaze.

"Fine…"


	2. Feverish Desire

Chapter 2: Feverish Desire

It was Monday and the rain had finally gone. The sun was up and showing a watery smile at the students of Hyoutei Gakuen. Morning practice for the tennis team was over, and the boys were changing. Mukahi, Gakuto knew something was up. He may not have been the most observant individual, but he had a feeling in his gut and he had noticed some odd things during practice. He tossed back his maroon hair and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Neh Yuushi."

Gakuto pulled his button down shirt on over his shoulders.

"Hm?"

His tall, navy blue haired, doubles partner peered down at him through thick lenses.

"Have you noticed anything…? You know…"

Gakuto leaned up and whispered conspiratorially to Oshitari, Yuushi.

"Have you noticed anything odd about how those two…"

Gakuto jerked his head in the direction of the silver pair.

"How they've been acting. It's like soooo painfully awkward."

Yuushi shifted his gaze over to Shishido and Chotaro. They stood incredibly far apart. Chotaro was putting his buttons through the wrong holes gazing, determinedly, away from Shishido. Shishido was done dressing and kept his eyes on the ceiling and tripped over Akutagawa, Jiro's favorite napping bench. Chotaro rushed to him.

"Shishido-San! Are you okay?!"

Shishido stood up hurriedly and backed off before Chotaro could touch him.

"I'm fine! Fine!"

They were both pink.

"Hm…"

Oshitari buttoned his blazer thoughtfully.

"That was very odd in deed… Those two are always so comfortable with each other."

Chotaro had now realized that he had buttoned his shirt wrong and turned his back to Shishido in order to fix it. Gakuto wrinkled his nose.

"I know right? During practice, Ohtori was so focused on not looking at Ryo that he missed the ball while serving. Ohtori never, NEVER misses a serve! Not even when he is having a bad day."

Oshitari pushed his glasses further up his nose, deep in thought. He could picture Ohtori doing that, but he couldn't imagine it actually happening. Gakuto, who had finally changed, elbowed his doubles partner in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Sooooo, what doya think happened?"

Yuushi blinked down at the small red head. How would he know? There were too many possibilities to even try to count. He could, through watching the silver pair, gather that it was something sexual. The tension screamed 'I did so-and-so' or even 'I REALY want to do so-and-so'.

"Well…"

Gakuto leaned forward, getting way to close.

"'well' what?!"

Oshitari wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He glanced at the other doubles pair who were now stuck, wedged in the doorway in an attempt to get out of the locker room.

"Well… I sense sexual tension. It is hard to determine whether it is unresolved or not. However, it is defiantly present in their actions…"

Gakuto gaped.

"Dude… You are such a people nerd!"

Oshitari shouldered his bag and turned to leave.

"Whatever. I'm going to class."

"SEEYA AT LUNCH!"

Gakuto bellowed.

"And Yuushi-"

Oshitari stopped.

"What?..."

"I looove you!"

Oshitari's ears went pink.

"YUUSHI!"

"What?!"

"You're supposed to say 'I love you too!'"

"Fine, I love you too…"

"Yay!"

Gakuto jumped into the air and flipped. Today was starting out good for Mukahi, Gakuto.

"Ryyyyoooo."

Shishido nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around, nearly punching the boy behind him.

"Wah!?"

"Dude! Quit spazing! You are soooo weird!"

"Gakuto… You scared the shit out of me…"

Shishido, Ryo ruffled his dark choppy hair subconsciously. He sighed. He and Mukahi, Gakuto weren't exactly the best of friends, but they got along well enough. They had even challenged Atobe himself during their freshman year. Shishido knew that Gakuto had a bad habit of sneaking up on people. This was pretty remarkable considering how loud he was. Gakuto was accompanied by Akutagawa, Jiro. He honey haired boy's brown eyes were half hidden by drooping eyelids. Gakuto's deep blue eyes were bright and determined.

"What's going on?!"

Gakuto pointed rudely at Shishido's face, inches from his nose. Shishido scowled and wrinkled his nose. What was going on was none of his frigging business.

"What's going on is I'm trying to eat lunch and you are bothering me."

"NO RYO!"

Gakuto did not approve of smart alic remarks from anyone but Oshtari, Yuushi. He leaned forward.

"I mean, you know… You two were acting really weird this morning."

He jabbed a thumb in the direction of another table. Shishido glanced over to see Chotaro surrounded by a group of freshman girls. Those freshmen were a little too fond of Chotaro in Shishido's opinion. He suddenly felt a strong desire to get up and yell at them to leave him alone.

"Ryoooo you're staring! What happened?!"

*Last Friday*

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Shishido, Ryo made his way up the stairs and down the hall of the Ohtori's house. He just wanted to check and see if his doubles partner was alright. It was normal for friends to worry enough to take the bus all the way to their buddy's house just check and see if they were doing okay… Right? It was normal right? Shishido placed a hand on the white washed door and applied pressure. The door swung open. Chotaro was lying on his side under the covers, sleeping soundly. His face was pink, but otherwise… Shishido shook his head hurriedly. Guys don't think that way about their guy friends.

Shishido made his way over to Chotaro's desk chair and plopped down. From his bag, he pulled one of his favorite hats. It was a medium shade of blue. He sat there for a moment. Chotaro gave a little start upon waking.

"Neh Shishido-San…"

He blinked sleep filled, copper eyes.

"Why are you here? Isn't tennis practice going on right now?"

Shishido snorted. Chotaro had predicted it would be canceled, and yet here he was asking about it. It was sort of cute.

"You really are sick. Practice was canceled because of the rain. You even said you thought it would. Remember?"

Chotaro propped himself up against the bed post. Shishido did not realize how far he was leaning forward . He scratched his head self-consciously. He hated this new haircut. Everyone had loved his old hair. Well, at least Chotaro had. Come to think of it, most of the guys had actually laughed at him for it. He still felt like something was missing. One morning he had gone to put his hair up and only realized it was gone when he felt it. Sad…

Was it just him or was Chotaro staring. He decided to break the silence.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

Shishido reached over and patted him on the arm. His hand seemed to have been hit by a shock wave.

"I should probably let you get back to sleep."

Shishido knew how Chotaro was about people being in the room when he was sleeping. He began to rise from his seat.

"No…"

Shishido froze

"Sorry?"

Chotaro was pink in the face. Was he…? No, it must be just the fever.

"I mean… That is… You don't h-have to…"

Shishido was sincerely alarmed at this.

"But I thought you couldn't sleep when other people are around."

Chotaro couldn't look at him.

"I can't… Well… What I mean is…"

Chotaro sighed. The sound made goose bumps stand on Shishido's back.

"You're different…"

It was Shishido's turn to flush.

"Just stay until I fall asleep again… Please?"

Shishido sighed, averting his gaze.

"Fine…"

Chotaro's lips were slightly parted as he slumbered.

'You're different…'

Shishido rested his chin in his palms. He blinked down at the younger boy, wondering what, exactly, he had meant. His face was less flushed. It was a light, delicate pink. It reminded Shishido of Sakura blossoms in spring. Chotaro was different too. Shishido could not lie. Nobody, boy or girl, had ever made him feel this way. This boy made him a little light headed, yet comfortable. Shishido was not all together sure what he was doing. He body moved like a magnet, toward his doubles partner.

Chotaro was sure that this was another fevered dream. It was less savage than the others. In fact, it was rather soothing. The gentle hand on his face, the warm breath on his face. It was too bad this was all a dream. He slowly opened his eyes. He had known who it was before he opened his eyes. Shishido's eyes were closed. Other hand smoothed back his hair. Dream Shishido was nothing like the real Shishido. The real Shishido wouldn't even consider doing things like this with him. Chotaro was almost sad. He knew what would happen. Right before they kissed, he would wake up to find himself completely alone. He shut his eyes and waited. 3… 2… 1… Then he felt it. The soft brush of lips against his. This was no dream. The real live Shishido, Ryo was kissing him. His heart fluttered and skipped out of control. Chotaro jerked back. His bright brown eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and… something else.

Shishido stood hurriedly, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. He seemed to be quite as unnerved as his doubles partner. He scooped up his bag.

"Chotaro-"

Chotaro was so hot and giddy. His feverish brain refused to work correctly. Shishido ran, red faced and head bowed. Leaving Chotaro completely confused.

*Present day*

"Nothing!"

Shishido barked at Gakuto. Gakuto huffed impatiently.

"Bull shit Ryo! You haven't talked to him since practice! Can't you see he's being assaulted by the females of the species?! You always protect him! Something happened and you are going to tell me! Jiro, wake up! You are supposed to be my support system!"

Shishido quit listening as Gakuto bopped Jiro on the head with his fist. Gakuto was out of control. He was prying into matters that were none of his business. It was true that they had not spoken, but that would work itself out.

"Ryo, I don't think you get it! He needs you!"

Shishido, snapped back into focus.

"What?! Don't be stupid Gakuto! He can take care of himself!"

"I'm not saying he can't-You-Ugh! Ryo, you are sooooooo thick!"

Gakuto threw his maroon hair back and stomped off, leaving Shishido sitting next to a, once again, sleeping, Jiro.

Atobe, Keigo flipped his silvery purple hair with an air of obnoxious perfection. The silver pair were disrupting the order of his team. Ohtori, Chotaro was a nervous wreck and kept tripping over his long legs, blushing, and apologizing for no reason. Shishido, Ryo kept spacing out and staring at nothing what-so-ever. The two avoided each others' gaze with obvious purpose. After about twenty minutes of this, Atobe had had enough. His whole team was on edge. He would not have it.

"Kabaji…"

"Usu."

Kabaji lifted Jiro, who had been passed out over Atobe's legs.

Atobe strutted, making sure that everyone could see him, up to the shorter, shakier, Shishido.

"Shishido."

The other boy gazed off towards the chain link fence. He said nothing. Atobe became even more agitated. Ore-Sama would not be ignored!

"Shishido."

He repeated. This time, he had luck.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry Atobe-Buchou."

Atobe was quick and to the point.

"There is something going on between you and your doubles partner."

"Going on?! Nothings-"

"I don't care what it is. Just take care of it. You two are interfering with the quality of my team.

"Chotaro…"

Ohtori, Chotaro gave a start. His brown eyes searched wildly for the person who had called his name. Shishido's dark eyes blinked over at him. His own soft brown orbs of eyes grew large. He turned away as he turned away blushing lightly.

"We need to talk…"

Shishido spoke from one of the benches on the court.

"Come sit down."

He patted the bench beside him. Chotaro's eyes grew soft. He felt as if he was anchored to the pavement as he stared at his Senpai. His cheeks and ears were still pink.

"Chotaro."

"Sorry… I'm coming…"

Chotaro, purposefully avoided his doubles partner's gaze as he lowered himself, just far enough so that they were not touching. He stared at his hands. His long legs shifted in agitation. Shishido Reached out and tried to take Chotaro's arm, but he shifted away. Shishido's hand hung there for a moment, then his fingers curled into a fist and fell into his lap.

"Look-What happened-just. Listen to me."

Chotaro finally lifted up his head and their eyes met. Those sweet eyes nearly made Shishido turn to mush. He shook himself mentally. He needed to concentrate.

"Chotaro, what I did-"

"Shishido-San…"

Chotaro had never interrupted Shishido before.

"Don't apologize."

His lip twitched.

"I'm not sorry…"

He quickly averted his eyes and stared at his tennis shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Shishido sighed.

"Me neither."

Chotaro continued to concentrate on his feet as he spoke.

"When I was-I was ill… I had these dreams… They were about- about you…"

Shishido understood what his underclassman was hinting at.

"They are really embarrassing to talk about. They weren't-weren't…"

"Sexual?"

Chotaro flinched.

"No, they weren't exactly s-sexual… but close…"

Chotaro could feel goose bumps rise up his arms as Shishido's hand slid over his. His face was magenta. He was afraid of cracking if he raised his head.

"I-I see."

Shishido seemed to be just as nervous.

"We kind of didn't get to do it right the first time…"

His voice was jerking and twitchy.

"Would you-I mean- that is-would you, Chotaro-like to try that again?..."

Chotaro said nothing. He did not budge. The shade of red he had turned was as good a "yes" as Shishido would get. Chotaro's lip trembled. That familiar, gentle, warm, hand took his chin and began to lower his face. He could do nothing. His whole body had gone hot. His limbs were weak. He could not think. Everything seemed to stop when he felt the brush of lips against his own. His heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. He wound his arms around Shishido's neck. His hand strayed to his cap and plucked it off. Shishido didn't need it. He was handsome without it. Chotaro's fingers strayed over Shishido's scalp. He felt his doubles partner shiver. Shishido's finger tips trailed lightly over the back of Chotaro's neck. Goose bumps rose down his spine. This was right. What had happened before had been an accident, but it was an accident he was glad they had made.

Atobe, Keigo threw back his head and shook out his silvery purple hair. His ring finger traced over his beauty spot. Jiro napped beside him. He patted Jiro on his soft, curly, head and stood up. The silver pair had been gone for a long time. He needed to lock up and take Jiro home. He sighed and pushed himself into a standing position. Last time he had seen them, Ohtori and Shishido had been down at the courts. He bent down and planted a light kiss on Jiro's forehead. He strolled down toward the courts. Even though nobody was there, he still gave off an air of perfect superiority. Atobe rounded the corner and stopped short. The silver pair were still there alright. In fact, they didn't look as though they were planning on moving for a long… long time. Chotaro was backed up against the bench arm rest, leaning against it for support. Shishido's smaller body was sprawled over him, hands in his hair and up his shirt. Chotaro simply held his Senpai. Atobe simple blinked a couple of times. His, in his opinion, superior brain was still digesting the sight of his number one doubles pair making bright blue (girls are pink and boys are blue. No purpling. Hot pink and bright blue are okay.) When he finally realized that they were sticking their tongues down each others' throats, he cleared his thought. It could not have been more awkward. Shishido was frozen, straddling his doubles partner and staring at his captain.

"Er…"

Chotaro covered his mouth. He was so red, he resembled Gakuto's hair.

"Ore-Sama is going to pretend that he did not witness that."

Shishido nearly fell off of the bench in his attempt to straighten himself out quickly.

"Atobe-Buchou! We-er-that-is-well-"

"Ore-Sama feels insulted. He is extremely intelligent and knows two people who are gay for each other when he sees them. Now get back to the club room. Ore-Sama left Jiro in there, and he might have woken up. He gets very worried. Also, Ore-Sama has to lock up. You two shall change and leave. Ore-Sama would find it amusing to lock you in, but he does not want to come back tomorrow to the news that you two are pregnant. Come now."

The last sun cast lazy shadows over the dressing table and down the carpeted floor. The walls were dark and a reddish glow from the sunset shone through them. The bed was made, but the covers were wrinkled as the weight of two bodies pressed down on them. Ohtori, Chotaro and Shishido, Ryo lay facing each other Chotaro was so tall that the bed could hardly hold him. His silver head rested atop Shishido's pile of multicolored pillows. He was breathing slow and deep. His eyes were concealed by soft pink lids. His wispy eyelashes fluttered in his sleep. He felt completely comfortable around this boy; his Senpai, his best friend, and his new love. Shishido reached out and caressed his cheek. It was soft and smooth, like a child's. He was only thirteen and hadn't started growing facial hair. This feature suited him fine. Shishido did not see how he had missed it. The cuteness was utterly staggering. Shishido tucked a grey-white hair behind Chotaro's ear. Now this sweet, endearing, young man was his. Chotaro made a small noise in his sleep and scooted a little closer to him. His heart danced around in his chest. He remembered something Chotaro had said a few days before; 'You're different.'

Yes, Chotaro was also different. He was different because Shishido had never been in love before. This love made him feel oddly protective. He wanted to help his partner strive, but he also wanted to keep him from being harmed. Shishido bent forward until their foreheads were pressed together.

"Chotaro, I promise not to let anything happen to you…"

Chotaro was asleep, but Shishido could swear he saw his lips curl into a gentle smile.

Author's note:

OMGeezers! I love these pairs all in one fanfic. LOL if you are wondering "What's up with Atobe and Jiro?" I will tell you… I LUUUUUUUUUUVES THEM! XD Anywho, don't worry, Chotaro is not being molested. Shishido wouldn't do that… XDDD No more make out dreams to write. GOOD! Its awkward when I type make out scenes and my classmates are all like "Whatcha writin?" and try to read over my shoulder. Well, there was ONE make out scene in here. Haha Atobe… So fun to write… Anydawhozers, R&R pweez and fankyou!


End file.
